


Dream,Or Not Dream

by xy700145



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>草草點的生日賀文，祝草草生日快樂。</p><p>第一次寫這配對，有點糾結，如果被雷到了，請勿見怪</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream,Or Not Dream

Cobb發現自己站在一個陌生的房間裡，他卻不知道自己為何在這。

 

「是夢？」他茫然四顧，不知道自己怎麼會突然睡著了。

「Dom，歡迎來到我的夢裡。」Saito忽然出現在他旁邊，或者該說，Cobb此刻方意識到他旁邊有人。

「Saito先生！」Cobb驚得向旁邊退了半步，「這究竟是怎麼回事？」

「沒什麼，只是替我們製造一個單獨相處的空間。」Saito的表情透露出他覺得這種事稀鬆平常。

「我可不喜歡莫名其妙進到別人的夢境。」Cobb嚴肅地說，目光慣性地掃過全場，分析起狀況。一個普通的套房，暫時看起來沒有任何違反物理規則的事物，房內相當乾淨。

Cobb拿出他隨身的陀螺，在一個矮櫃上轉起。

「我們也不是第一次同處於同個夢裡了，不是嗎？」Saito微笑，依然毫無分享到他的緊張情緒。

「是啊，每一次都是關於任務，這次呢？你要僱用我出新任務？」Cobb擺出談生意的架勢。

「不不不，這只是一次機會，用來增進我們互相瞭解的程度。」Saito拍拍旁邊的床，「坐下如何？」

「你最好能好好解釋到夢裡談的必要。」Cobb狐疑地瞪幾眼，還是坐下了。

「當然，這次的會談涉及很私密的事情。」Saito挨近他說話。

「需要靠這麼近談？」Cobb向旁邊稍微挪開。

「嗯哼，告訴我，你最近感覺到我經常出現在你附近嗎？」Saito些許不滿地說。

「應該有？」Cobb試探地問，他近日來還沉浸在重新回到孩子身邊的快樂。

「那麼，你有發現我經常邀你出遊嗎？」但是你都拒絕了。Saito在心中補上這句。

「好像有。」Cobb乾笑，他寧可把時間花在陪孩子去遊樂園。

「既然如此，你該明白我在追求你。」Saito的表情寫著［理所當然］。

Cobb聞言，被自己的口水嗆了下，邊咳邊說，「S、Saito先生，你難道、咳、是在開、咳、玩笑？」

「我很認真。」Saito坐正身體來加強自己的語氣。

「不好意思，把我弄醒，我沒空繼續在這裡浪費時間。」Cobb站起身，等Saito照他的話做。

「嗯？」Saito挑眉，動也不動，「不給我個機會試試？時間一到，我們自然會醒來。」

「在這裡能試什麼？」Cobb不耐煩地問。

「當然是『性』。」Saito降低音調，誘惑地說。

「快讓我醒來。」Cobb怒目而視，卻沒有對Saito起到震懾作用。他環顧四周，沒發現任何能使人致死的東西，他身上也沒有槍。

Saito對這句話的反應是，猛地將床畔的Cobb拉上床壓住，「就把這當作春夢，試一下不會有任何的傷害。」

Cobb慌亂地掙扎的同時，也對自己在Saito如此靠近的情況下還沒有反感，感到有點不妙。

「如果你在試過之後依舊拒絕，我會放棄。」Saito半脅迫地給了保證。

「真的？」Cobb停止扭動，壓不住心裡浮出不妨一試的念頭。

Saito點頭，Cobb思索了半响，最後說，「好吧。」

壓在上方的男人微笑，將手伸進Cobb衣衫裡，嘴溫柔地從唇開始往下舔吻。

「嗯……」Cobb悶悶地呻吟。

不多時，Saito的手在Cobb的勃起上下摩擦，Cobb的聲音越來越甜膩。

 

然而，變故就在這時發生，Cobb掙開迷離的雙眼，正好瞥見他在矮櫃上的陀螺已停止轉動。

「你騙我，這是現實。」他驚慌地睜大眼，推開身上的男人，匆忙把褲子拉上、身上衣服理好，憤然離開。

被推倒在一旁的Saito坐起身，扼腕不已。他好不容易花錢讓尤瑟夫做了種使人出現夢遊反應的藥，成功地在時效內把睡夢中行走的Cobb帶來這裡喚醒，騙Cobb這是夢境。下次Cobb起了戒心，事情就沒這麼容易。

走到門前的Cobb發現門上鎖，轉身對Saito大吼，「開門！」

「我立刻開，立刻。」Saito賠笑，幫他打開門，暗暗決定下次要換個方式再試。現下，先將人哄好最重要。

 

ＥＮＤ


End file.
